coolection_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Cancelled Cars
Almost yearly, there are some Cars die-casts that don't ever get released due to Mattel's poor distribution earlier those years. Some eventually get released, and some never get released leaving many collectors to hunt them down on eBay and TaoBao. 2009 Singles *Kori Turbowitz (released in 2007 & 2015) *Timothy Twostroke (different model) *Costanzo Della Corsa (released in 2010) *Polly Puddlejumper (released in 2010) *Lance Lugnut (Mood Springs Pitty) *Terry Crowbar (N20 Cola Pitty) *Shiny Wax Hauler *Chief Trunk Fresh *Race Damaged Fabulous Hudson Hornet *Unnamed Yellow Pickup Truck *High N Low Ramone Mater Saves Christmas *Reindeer Snowmobile 2010 Singles *Metallic Strip Weathers (nonlenticular; Chase) *Wilmar Flattz (nonlenticular; released in 2017; Race Fans Series) *Kit Revster (released in 2013; Target 7-pack) *Dan Sclarkenberg (released in 2016; Piston Cup Series; 2-pack) *Mildred Bylane (released in 2013; Retro Radiator Springs Series) *Percy Hanbrakes (released in 2016; Radiator Springs Classic 3-pack) *Bertha Butterswagon *Bennie Caliper *Cora Copper (released in 2014; Racing Sports Network Series) *Bernie Banks *Sedanya Oskanian (released in 2016; Dinoco Daydream Series) *Heather Drifeng (released in 2016; Dinoco Daydream Series; 2-pack) *"Michelle Motoretta" (released in 2016; Dinoco Daydream Series; 2-pack) *Van (different expression) *Circus Van "Blinkie" (released in 2015; Super Chase Series) *Circus Sedan "Clutchy" (released in 2015; Super Chase Series) *Circus GT "Honkers" & Circus Forklift "Beep Beep" (released in 2015; Super Chase Series) *Rev N Go Pitty *Jumping Lightning McQueen *Race Damaged Claude Scruggs *Race Damaged Todd Marcus *Race Damaged Ralph Carlow *Race Damaged Billy Oilchanger *Race Damaged Crusty Rotor *Race Damaged Aiken Axler *Race Damaged Winford Bradford Rutherford *Race Damaged James Cleanair *Race Damaged Ponchy Wipeout *Race Damaged Dirkson D'Agostino *Race Damaged Kevin Racingtire *Race Damaged Floyd Mulvihill *Race Damaged Ryan Shields *Race Damaged Slider Petrolski *Race Damaged Manny Flywheel *Race Damaged Ruby "Easy" Oaks *Race Damaged Eugene Carbureski *Race Damaged Darren Leadfoot *Race Damaged Rusty Cornfuel Deluxe *Sarge with Howitzer (released in 2018 as Sarge with Cannon; Radiator Springs Series) *Cone Teeth Mater *Circus Cab (released in 2015; Super Chase Series; Deluxe) *Circus Pickup "Rimso" (released in 2015; Super Chase Series; Deluxe) *Benny Brakedrum (released in 2015; Race Fans Series; Deluxe) *Nelson Blindspot (released in 2014; Racing Sports Network Series; Deluxe) *Vroomaroundus Bugus *"Bud" (released in 2016; Super Chase Series; Deluxe) *Syd VanDerKamper *R.M. (released in 2015; Piston Cup Series; Deluxe) *Clayton Gentlebreeze Convention Exclusive *Albert Hinkey (released in 2015; D23 Exclusive) *Convoy Brothers (released in 2013; D23 Exclusive) *Trev Diesel *Screamin' Banshee Haulers *Fiber Fuel Hauler *Retread Hauler *N20 Cola Hauler *View Zeen Hauler *Gasprin Hauler *Shiny Wax Hauler *Vitoline Hauler *Easy Idle Hauler *Tow Cap Hauler *Tank Coat Hauler *Gask-Its Hauler *Transberry Juice Hauler(Released in the 2017 Piston Cup series) Team Packs *Team N20 Cola - Chief N20 Cola, Terry Crowbar, Wide N20 Cola Pitty with Drill, & Tall N2O Cola Pitty *Team Easy Idle - Chief Easy Idle, Easy Idle Pitty, Tall Easy Idle Pitty, & Wide Easy Idle Pitty with Drill *Team Gasprin - Chief Gasprin, Gasprin Pitty, Wide Gasprin Pitty, And Gasprin Hauler *Team Vitoline - Chief Vitoline and Vitoline Hauler Toon Singles *Kabuto with Flames (released in 2015; Walmart 3-pack) *Sanban *Tansou *Saisho (Red Stoplight Countdown Car) Cars Toon Deluxe *Daredevil Lightning McQueen with Flames *Moderfied Mater *El Materdor without Hood *Tokyo Mater with Flames *Kabuto with Flames (released in 2015; Walmart 3-pack ;Different Expression) 2011 *Rip Clutchgoneski 2012 Singles *Yokoza (released in 2010 already) *Damaged Rod "Torque" Redline with Boot *Unnamed Scion WGP Security Guard *Union Jack Ramone with Paint Gun (released in 2017; London Chase Series) Deluxe *Andy Gearsdale *Muggsy Liftsome (Released as 2013; Kmart Mail-In Promotion) *Holley Shiftwell with Dual Pistols *Sgt. Highgear (Released in 2018; Scavenger Hunt Series) *Ivan Mater (Released in 2013; Maters Series) Movie Moments 2-packs *Inflight Mater, Daniella Muffler, & Shelley Shift *Max Schnell & Otto Bonn (released in 2016; WGP Pit Crew Series) *Mater & Louis LaRue (released in 2014; Paris Tour Series) *Daisu Tsashimi & Edamame Tsashimi (Released in 2015; Tokyo Party Series) Silver Racers Rip Clutchgoneski with Silver Metallic Finish 2014 Duct Tape Mater (released in 2016; Super Chase Series) 2015 *Miko *Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton, Max Schnell, & Unnamed Blue Mini Cooper Fan (4-pack) *Betting on Raoul 4-pack - WGP Lightning McQueen, Miguel Camino, Raoul CaRoule, & Unnamed Green BMW Fan (4-pack) *Tokyo Race 7-pack - WGP Lightning McQueen, Francesco Bernoulli, Carla Veloso, Darrell Cartrip, Unnamed Tan BMW Reporter, Unnamed Fiat Punto Reporter, & Unnamed Pink Scion Fan (7-pack) 2016 Singles *Corrected Acer with Torch (?) Deluxe *Cone Teeth Mater (Deluxe; Radiator Springs) *Outback Miles Axlerod (Deluxe; Super Chase) 2017 Mainline *Unnamed White SUV Reporter (Deluxe; Piston Cup Reporters) *Christina Carcia (Race Fans) *Nicky B. (Radiator Springs) *Unnamed Blue Two-Tone Coupe (Either RS Classic or Radiator Springs) *Unnamed TS2 Delivery Truck (Either RS Classic or Radiator Springs) *Miguel Camino with Flames (World Grand Prix) *Shu Todoroki with Flames (World Grand Prix) *Bruce Boxmann & Lewis Hamilton Pitty (2-pack; WGP Pit Crew) *Mach Matsuo & Shu Todoroki Pitty (2-pack; WGP Pit Crew) *Amera Revzk (WGP Reporters) *Kevin O'Braken (WGP Reporters) *Arik Wheelie (WGP Race Fans) *Kathy Ringmanifold & Seth Freewheel (2-pack; WGP Race Fans) *J. Curby Gremlin with Weapon (London Chase) *Corporal Josh Coolant (Deluxe; London Chase) *Funny Face Mater (Mater Gets Knighted) *The Queen with Aerial (Deluxe; Mater Gets Knighted) *Mater & Cargoyle (2-pack; Mater Gets Knighted) Easter *Bunny Ears Lightning McQueen with Sign & Easter Tire Cars 3 (2017) Singles *Brent Mustangburger with Headset (yellow headset) *Gauge 3-packs Derby 3-pack - Lightning McQueen as Chester Whipplefilter, Dr. Damage, & Faregame (Released in 2020; Thunder Hollow Series) Crazy 8 Pileup with Rubber Tires and Accessories Pushover with Rubber Tires and Accessories 2018/2019 Singles *Chris Roamin' (Made in China variant; Next Gen Racers Series) *Richie Gunzit (Made in China variant; Next Gen Racers Series) *Emily Engine (Scavenger Hunt or Cotter Pin Series) *Metallic Ryan Shields (Released in 2020; Scavenger Hunt Series) Deluxes *Brian Park Motors (Originally released in 2010; Dinoco 400 Series) *T.J. Hummer (Originally released in 2010; Radiator Springs Series) 2-packs *Brian Gearlooski & Terrell Geartry (Released in 2020; WGP Series) Thomasville Tribute Racers *Chip Gearings (as Duke Coulters) *Darren Leadfoot (as Buford Camshaft) Fan Favorites *Team 95 & 51 Flo (Made in China variant; Single) *Team 95 Luigi & Guido (Made in China variants; Singles) *Team 95 & 51 Mater (Made in China variant; Deluxe) *Team 95 & 51 Lizzie (Made in China variant; Deluxe?) *Team 95 & 51 Red (Made in China variant; Deluxe) Category:Pages